vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Damon und Bonnie
Die Beziehung zwischen Damon Salvatore und Bonnie Bennett war zu beginn der ersten Staffel nicht sonderlich stark. Die zwei haben sich eher Verachtet, Bonnie wollte nichts mit Vampiren zu tun haben, rettet Damon jedoch das Leben um Elenas Willen. Nach Carolines Verwandlung zum Vampir erreicht die Beziehung der Beiden einen erneuten Tiefpunkt, denn Bonnie gibt Damon die Schuld daran. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt sich aber immer eine tiefere Verbundenheit zwischen den Beiden, sodass sie als Team zusammenarbeiten. Ihre Beziehung hat immer weiter entwickelt. Die Beiden bewältigen das eine oder andere Problem alleine, ohne Einbeziehung anderer. Sie halten sich den Rücken frei und können sich sogar aufeinander verlassen. In der vierten Staffel wird erstmals klar das Damon sich wirklich um Bonnie sorgt, so bleibt er auf der Insel zurück um nach Bonnie zu suchen. Als Jeremy Damon in der fünften Staffel mit Bonnies tot konfrontiert reagiert dieser verstört und emotional. Am Ende der fünften Staffel stirbt Damon und sieht zu wie der andere Seite zusammenbricht, Bonnie die als Anker fundiert stirb ebenfalls. Ihren letzten Augenblick verbringen sie zusammen Hand in Hand, Seite an Seite. Es kann angenommen werden das die Beiden ihren Frieden gefunden haben. Zitate Staffel Eins Damon: Also wo... wohin ist Caroline verschwunden? Bonnie: Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen Damon und frag mich nicht nach Caroline! Damon: Oh Bonnie, so loyal. Bonnie: Halt dich von ihr fern! Damon: (sieht ihre Halskette) Woher hast du das? Bonnie: (greift nach der Kette) Von einer Freundin! Damon: Caroline! Du weißt dass das mir gehört, oder? Bonnie: Jetzt nicht mehr! Damon: Witzig! Ich will es wiederhaben. - Heimgesucht Damon: Okay, es ist deine letzte Chance! Bonnie: Ich werde schreien! Damon: Oh nein, tu das nicht. - Geister (Episode) Staffel Zwei Bonnie: Wieso tun wir das? Damon: Ich will keine Flecken auf dem Boden... Bonnie: Ich wusste, dass du sowas sagen würdest! - Plan B Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Damon: Verdammt, ich kann... ich kann sie hier nicht zurücklassen. Ich kann... ich kann nicht ohne Bonnie aufkreuzen. Stefan: Dir bleibt nichts anders übrig, im Moment ist die Erschaffungsbindung wahrscheinlich das einzige was Elena noch aufrecht hält. Ich kann weiter nach Bonnie suchen. Damon: Ich mach mich auf den Weg. (hört Schritte hinter sich) Damon: (sieht Bonnie) Ich könnte dir direkt um den Hals fallen. (umarmen sich) Damon: Wo warst du? (lösen sich) Wie hast du mich gefunden? Bonnie: Shane mir den Weg gezeigt. Er hat mir gesagt was ich tun muss! Wie wir Jeremy zurück bringen können! - Bleib Bei Mir Elena: Irgendwas sagt mir das ein Collage nicht mehr in meiner Zukunft vorkommt. Damon: Oh... lass das Selbstmitleidsgejammer wenn ich aufs Collage gehen kann, kannst du es auch! Bonnie: Du und Collage!? Damon: Klar ich war da X-mal, Verbindungsstudentinnen sind echt heiß! Bonnie: Und du ekelhaft! Damon: Ich weiß! - Die Fünf (Episode) Staffel Fünf Damon: Okay. Wo ist sie? Ruf sie an, bring sie her! Jeremy: Das ist das Problem. Ich kann sie ehrlich gesagt nicht anrufen. Niemand kann das! Bonnie: Bitte tu das nicht, Jeremy! Jeremy: Ich belüge euch alle schon seit Monaten. Und ich kann nicht weiterlügen, wohl wissend das alle Welt nur darauf wartet das Bonnie auftaucht. Als letzte Rettung! Damon: Leider spreche ich kein Verrücktisch, wärst du so nett das zu übersetzen! Jeremy: Überleg doch mal, ich war tot. Das ich widerkomme war nicht geplant. Damon: Ja sehr richtig es gab aber die Schönheit der Bonnie Magie und genau die brauchen wir jetzt! Jeremy: Du hast mich nicht verstanden! Die Magie braucht ein Gegengewicht. Im Grunde darf ich nicht hier sein. Damon: Nein... (geflüstert) Jeremy: Man kann nicht jemanden ins Leben zurück holen, weil man immer einen Preis dafür zahlen muss. Damon: Sag es nicht Jeremy! Wehe du wagst es! Jeremy: Sie ist nicht auf der Beerdigung ihres Dads gewesen Damon. Während des ganzen Sommers hat keiner ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Bonnie: Bitte! Jeremy... (weinerlich) Damon: Wenn du das sagst geht das Leben von Elena völlig den Bach unter. Hast du das Verstanden! Dann ändert sich alles! Bonnie: Ich bitte dich sag es nicht Jeremy! Jeremy: Bonnie ist tot! Damon: Verdammt Jeremy! Ist dir klar was du gerade getan hast? Warum musstest du das sagen? Jeremy: Tut mir leid! Ihr müsst das endlich wissen! (Damon umarmt Jeremy und ist den Tränen nahe) -''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' Galerie Damon and Bonnie.jpg Damon and Bonnie 22.jpg Damon and Bonnie 21.jpg Damon and Bonnie 20.jpg Damon and Bonnie 19.jpg Damon and Bonnie 18.jpg Damon and Bonnie 17.png Damon and Bonnie 16.jpg Damon and Bonnie 15.gif Damon and Bonnie 14.gif Damon and Bonnie 13.jpg Damon and Bonnie 12.jpg Damon and Bonnie 11.jpg Damon and Bonnie 9.png Damon and Bonnie 7.png Damon and Bonnie 6.png Damon and Bonnie 5.png Damon and Bonnie 4.png Damon and Bonnie 3.png Damon and Bonnie 2.jpg 1050178_1339441218539_full.jpg Bonnie und Damon 11.gif Bonnie und Damon 12.jpg Bonnie, Damon und Mason.jpg Bonnie und Damon 14.jpg Bonnie und Damon 13.gif Damon und Bonnie 01.gif Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung